Fairy Blues
by Aleti2015
Summary: Natsu llega a Copenhague, no puede evitar recordar a sus amigos que dejo en el pasado y que, aun 25 años después, no logra olvidar. En especial a esa rubia que lo enamoró y lo abandonó. NALU


**Una nueva historia de FT ya que la anterior estará en pausa momentánea. Disfrútenla**

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Para lo que hayan leído Tokio Blues, notaran ciertas similitudes, es un pequeño tributo a ese libro**

* * *

><p><span><em>Capítulo 1: Recuerdos del pasado.<em>

Por fin había llegado luego de tantas horas de viajes. El avión lentamente aterriza en la pista y puedo sentir un leve hormigueo en el estómago, estoy algo mareado ya que los transportes no son lo mío pero sé que tenía que hacer este viaje. Por fin llegue a Copenhague.

Escucho como el piloto nos da nota de lo que ya sabemos. Podemos bajar.

—¡Por fin! Pensé que nunca llegaríamos.

La que ha sido mi compañera en el viaje se levanta rápidamente, toma su mochila y se marcha, ignorándome por completo. No la culpo, no es que nos hayamos hecho amigos o algo así. Últimamente estoy algo melancólico, no puedo evitar recordar mis años de adolescencia donde todo parecía más fácil. Siento un nudo en la garganta al recordar a la pandilla.

—¿Señor, se siente bien?—Una azafata se me acerca, me incomoda que me llamen "señor", todavía no caigo en la cuenta de que soy un adulto de 42 años.

—Sí, solo estaba pensando. No te preocupes, no es nada.

La joven asiente y se aleja. Es rubia, alta y bastante dotada. Me recuerda en parte a una chica que conocí, pero no logro saber muy bien de dónde. Siento una angustia tremenda al recordarla de repente, quiero salir del avión, empujo a algunos pasajeros y rápidamente me bajo, puedo escuchar como algunos se quejan y como la bonita azafata me llama. Pero no sabe que es la última persona que querría ver.

Una vez afuera del avión, me dirijo a toda velocidad hacia la salida del aeropuerto. No quiero recordar, no me hace bien recordar los viejos tiempos, no me hace bien recordarla.

Puedo sentir la brisa fría de la ciudad una vez fuera. Recuerdo como respirar. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, me lo repito un par de veces más hasta que mi respiración se vuelve normal. Quiero gritar.

—¿No se supone que nos encontraríamos adentro, Natsu?

Me volteo hacia donde viene la voz, es Nick. Su rostro se ve igual de demacrado a como se debe de ver el mío, me dan ganas de gritar otra vez y me pregunto que abra hecho en su vida anterior para que le pasara esto.

—Supongo.

Oigo lo patética que suena mi respuesta y simplemente agacho la cabeza. Siento como Nick se me acerca y me da un golpe amistoso en el hombro. Era divertido cuando teníamos diecisiete años, ahora se siente patético.

No nos decimos nada más desde el trayecto de la entrada del aeropuerto hasta su coche. Sé que debería decir algo, algunas palabras de consuelo, pero no se me ocurre nada. Ambos fuimos golpeados una y otra vez por la vida y aun así intentamos seguir. Aunque todo el grupo se haya ido a la mierda.

—Era una gran mujer—Es lo único que logro decir en todo el camino.

—Lo sé.

Una vez que llegamos a su departamento, rápidamente me encerré en la habitación vacía y me acosté en la cama. No tenía ganas de nada y los recuerdos comenzaban a florecer.

—Iré a dar una vuelta, nos vemos luego.

No respondí, supuse que no hacía falta. A pesar de que éramos amigos desde hace más de veinte años y no nos veíamos hace cinco, ninguno quiso saber que hizo el otro en todo ese tiempo. La amistad se rompió el día que decidimos vivir en países distintos.

Solo en la habitación, y en el departamento, decidí hurgar un poco en mi memoria. Recordé a Erza, su mirada aterradora, esa que causaba que Nick y yo nos orinemos en los pantalones, sus pocas sonrisas y la buena relación que mantuvimos un par de años.

Recordé a Gajeel y a Levy, me pregunte qué será de ellos. Recuerdo cosas muy vagas de esos dos, supongo que por que se fugaron juntos a los diecinueve años y no volví a saber nada de ellos.

Pienso en Juvia y me siento muy mal por ella, espero que haya podido superar al bastardo de Gray Fullbuster. Oh, ese imbécil, no recuerdo en que momento pasamos de ser amigos a enemigos, pero aun quisiera saber que sería de él.

Y finalmente llego a ella, al principio solo recuerdo sus ojos, marrones como la madera, luego voy recordando sus mejillas, su perfecta nariz y su cabello dorado. Juraría que si estiro los brazos podría sentirla. Suspiro con frustración.

Pienso en esos viejos momentos, algunos buenos y otros malos, pero mis recuerdos al fin y al cabo…

25 años antes…

Acababa de cumplir diecisiete años, era mi último año de escuela antes de empezar la universidad y estaba algo nervioso. Era nuevo en esa escuela, mis padres no pudieron seguir pagando el instituto al que iba y decidieron cambiarme, y mi primer día tocaba presentarme. Recuerdo claramente al profesor de esa clase, aunque no recuerdo la materia.

Laxus Dreyar podría pasar por un luchador profesional de la UFC antes que de un profesor, pero supongo que cada uno toma sus propias decisiones.

El me hizo parar enfrente de todos y decir mi nombre, edad y gustos. Quede algo sorprendido por eso último, pero él me dijo que así sería más fácil sociabilizar con mis compañeros.

—Toma asiento.

Rápidamente note que todos los bancos estaban ocupados, todos excepto uno. Entonces la vi.

Nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, hoy en día sigo creyendo que es una locura enamorarse con solo ver a una persona, pero lo que me sucedió con Lucy Heartfilia fue real. Aun después de tantos años sigo sintiendo ese extraño amor por ella. A pesar de que no estoy seguro si ella realmente me amo alguna vez.

Tímidamente me senté a su lado. Su asiento quedaba al lado de la ventaba, el mío al pasillo. Ella no pareció notar siquiera mi presencia sino hasta que toque de manera "accidental" su hombro, sus ojos se posaron en mí, y por unos segundos (Que para mí, fueron horas) nos miramos fijamente a los ojos. Luego de examinarme minuciosamente, me tendió su mano y se presentó con una sonrisa completamente falsa.

—Soy Lucy Heartfilia, mucho gusto.

Luego de eso, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra (Siquiera me miro). Una vez que sonó la campana del almuerzo, se levantó y se marchó.

Me dispuse a comer el onigris que me traje de mi casa, pero antes de eso se me acerco un trio de estudiantes. Dos pelirrojas realmente guapas y un pelinegro. Ambas chicas eran de estatura mediana y las diferenciaba solamente el flequillo en la frente de una y el color de sus ojos, además usaban el uniforme femenino; una camisa blanca y una falda escocesa. El chico tenía un mechón que dividía su cara en dos, terminaba casi a la altura de su nariz. Su uniforme era el mismo que el mío; Camisa y pantalón negro.

—Un gusto conocerte, Natsu. Yo soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, Erza Scarlet—Se presentó una de las pelirrojas, la otra tomo la palabra y me miro como una chica miraría a un gatito—Y yo soy Nekoda Scarlet, hermana y vicepresidenta de Erza.

—Van a asustar al chico—El chico me miro divertido—No debe estar acostumbrado a que unas chicas le hablen.

Debería haberme sentido ofendido por lo que dijo, pero no me molesto en lo absoluto. En realidad tenía razón, en el instituto al que iba anteriormente las chicas pasaban de mi por el hecho de que todos sabían que yo no venía de una familia adinerada como el resto, nunca le di importancia al asunto.

—Cierra la boca, Nick.

Luego de que discutieran entre ellos unos minutos, volvieron su atención hacia mí y me contaron sobre un par de cosas: como eran los alumnos, los profesores y el director.

Me informaron cómo funcionaba la escuela y los deportes que podía elegir, ambas se pelirrojas se mostraron entusiasmadas cuando hablaban. Nick, por su parte, me contaba que chicas eran más accesibles para tener un "revolcón". Las que memorice fueron: Minerva, Lissana y Ultear, me sorprendí mucho al ver que la última era una profesora.

—Tendrás buenas calificaciones en mates—Se excusó Nick una vez que las hermanas Scarlet se alejaron de nosotros, diciendo que tenían cosas que hacer y que ya quedarían conmigo para tomar algo.

—Les caes bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—No son muy amables que digamos.

Me limite a asentir mientras íbamos de vuelta al salón, antes de entrar, recordé a mi compañera de banco y pregunte por ella:

—Estas mirando muy alto, amigo. Esa chica no va a salir con nadie.

—¿Por qué?

No me respondió, solo se limitó a entrar al salón y sentarse en su lugar, al lado de un chico de cabellera larga y el rostro lleno de piercings. Yo tome mi lugar, notando que Lucy ya se encontraba ahí. No intente hablarle y ella me ignoro el resto del día, al llegar a casa sentí que por primera vez mi vida comenzaba a gustarme.

La curiosidad me llevo a querer saber más sobre ella. Lamentablemente Nick no respondía a ninguna de mis preguntas y la única vez que intente preguntarle a Erza o a Kody, estas me advirtieron que era un tema delicado para hablar y que intentara preguntárselo a ella misma. Obviamente descarté su consejo.

Así paso un mes, entre salidas con los chicos (Nick me presento en su grupo, eran bastantes pero solo pude entablar amistad con Gray Fullbuster y Gajeel Redfox, el de los piercings) y las chicas (Conocí a unas amigas suyas, Juvia Loxar y Lecy McGarden) me fui haciendo lo que se conoce como "popular". No estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero me gustaba.

No desperdicie el tiempo solo en eso, con el tiempo, antes las negativas de Nick, Erza y Kody, pude averiguar algo gracias a Gajeel.

—Mira, Natsu, supuestamente no hay que hablar sobre esto, pero sabes que todo me importa una mierda—Habló Gajeel, el fumaba tranquilamente de camino al café donde nos reuníamos una vez a la semana. Me invito un cigarrillo al cual me negué rotundamente, recordé mi primer y único cigarrillo: Nick me había ofrecido uno y lo probé, casi vomite y estuve varios días con dolor en el pecho.

—Cuéntame.

—Bien, te lo diré…

Resulto que el ex novio de Lucy, Sting Eucliffe, se suicidó enfrente de ella luego de unos años de relación, ella quedo traumada y estuvo todo el verano en un psicólogo, para cuando volvió, ya era como era ahora; retraída y subida a su propia nube. Me dio lastima por ella y me propuse ayudarla.

Cuando le conté a Nick sobre lo que me dijo Gajeel, el suspiró y me observó, entonces hablo:

—Sera mejor que sepas donde te metes.

Me conto por completo la historia. Las cosas fueron así: Lucy y Sting se conocían desde críos (desde los tres años, para ser exactos), y se enamoraron el uno del otro, llevaban una relación desde los diez pero la oficializaron a los trece y estuvieron juntos desde entonces. También me conto que nunca tuvieron discusiones ni nada parecido y que Sting era un chico fantástico ("único" en palabras suyas) pero al parecer sus padres tenían problemas con los Yakuza y terminaron muertos. Esto causo que se aparte de todos, incluyendo a Lucy, y luego de que ella se preocupara por él y lo fuera a visitar, lo encontró con el revolver de su padre en la sien. Intento hacer que se detuviera pero el disparo.

—…Esa es toda la historia, Natsu.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, y cuando le pregunte como sabia eso, me respondió:

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>Cualquier crítica o comentario es bienvenido. dejen sus opiniones para saber que les parecio<strong>

**el prox cap lo subire en estos dias.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Nick Reus**


End file.
